


When the Staring Contest Gets Real

by kemoiunder



Series: EnnoTana Week 2018 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: EnnoTana Week, EnnoTana Week 2018, Gryffindor!Koganegawa, Gryffindor!Nishinoya, Gryffindor!Tanaka, Gryffindor!Terushima, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Ravenclaw!Ennoshita, Slytherin!Akaashi, Slytherin!Futakuchi, fluff?, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Ennoshita has had enough of this weird staring contest he's been having with one of the Gryffindors, what will happen when the boy in question is confronted?This is day 7 of EnnoTana Week! The prompt was Alternate Universe~. Feels like the week just started, but it's already over. Also, this fic is in the same universe as the 'Life Without Living Equals to Nothing' fic from the 'What We Did to Ourselves' series~. It is not in the same universe as the soul bonds AU.





	When the Staring Contest Gets Real

“He’s staring at you again, Chikara.” Chikara had had enough of this. A Gryffindor had apparently decided that he had wanted to freak Chikara out by staring at him from across the library every other day. His friend, Akaashi Keiji, who was a Slytherin, had been with him every time, which made it even more strange. Chikara himself was a Ravenclaw, but he had never had any kind of house rivalries with his fellow classmates. They were there at Hogwarts to learn, not be floundering about with arguments based entirely on their personalities and how they differed.

The Gryffindor in question, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, had never been a frequent occupant of the library, but it had probably started a couple of months before. Just one day, the Gryffindor started staring at him, had it been because he had something on his face? He had asked his friends, only for them to assure Chikara that he had nothing wrong with his appearance. It wouldn’t be a huge problem, but the Gryffindor also brought his friends with him to the library, and they always made a lot of noise, something that severely disrupted his studying experience. Chikara had taken to not even going to the library all that much, but when he or his friends that were not Ravenclaws needed help with something, then they had to meet somewhere besides their own common rooms. 

This was one of those times, when Akaashi and one of his other Slytherin friends, Futakuchi Kenji, were studying for an Arithmancy test they all had coming up. Just then Chikara remembered that Futakuchi was dating a Gryffindor, he decided to try and see if Terushima could find out why the other Gryffindor had started his stare-downs.

“Oi, Kenji, why don’t you ask your Gryffindor Prince why Tanaka is staring at me all the time?” His friend snorted, before replying, “You know every favor comes with a price, what are you willing to give me?”

Chikara raised his eyebrow before looking down to where Futakuchi was copying down the Ravenclaw’s notes from class, then back up at the Slytherin.

Futakuchi looked a bit sheepish, “I see your point. I’ll ask him.” Then, as if it was the most normal thing to do, he called the Patronus charm, and sent it to bring Terushima to the library where they were studying. It was kind of weird to see a white hedgehog scamper off to find the Gryffindor in question, but he was kind of used to it at this point, having spent the last six years with these same students.

“What if he’s busy?” Akaashi’s question wasn’t unwanted, but Chikara was pretty sure the Gryffindor wanted nothing more than for his boyfriend to ask him for help more often, this would most likely be a case like that. Futakuchi seemed to mirror Chikara’s own line of thought, because he snorted and said, “He’s not,” before going back to copying Chikara’s notes.

Not ten minutes passed before Terushima entered the library, making a beeline for Futakuchi, “The light of my life! You need me for something?” 

Chikara found it extremely difficult not to cringe from the amount of sappiness that surrounded this couple. Futakuchi liked to pretend he was a tsundere, but he was a big softy deep down, and really liked his boyfriend.

“Hey babe, yeah, we need you to go and see why Tanaka Ryuunosuke is staring at Chikara, here.” As Chikara had previously thought, a big softy, observing the way Futakuchi’s expression softened just by speaking to his boyfriend. Before they ended up together, it was a strange observation of cat and mouse between the two, it was very entertaining too watch, but horrible to listen to when Futakuchi had inevitably complained to both Chikara and Akaashi.

Terushima seemed surprised by the request, “Oh! Okay, lemme go see what’s up with that. BRB~!”

Chikara internally sighed, “Did he just say ‘BRB’ out loud?” to the table of friends, while Futakuchi nodded and Akaashi smirked softly. He didn’t even witness Terushima confronting Tanaka about the staring, the three students were too busy lamenting together about the weird colloquialisms of their Gryffindor friend and/or boyfriend. All too soon Terushima returned, slinging his arm around Futakuchi in a basic form of public affection.

“Mmkay~! Got the intel. So, apparently, I’m not supposed to tell you, Ennoshita, but Tanaka wanted to ask you to go to Hogsmeade with him, but he was intimidated by ‘both your loveliness and the overwhelming beauty of your posse’. Those were his exact words.” Terushima seemed like he understood a lot of what Tanaka was going through, and Chikara surmised it might have been what he had felt when he was trying to get together with Futakuchi, though why Terushima had been intimidated by Futakuchi was a mystery; the Slytherin in question was the least bit intimidating.

Chikara still thought that just staring at him was a horrible solution to his problem though, just staring from across a library was going to do nothing. Nothing was going to get accomplished by that logic. That also made the Ravenclaw pause, that meant the Gryffindor fancied him in at least the aspect of wanting to ask him to go to Hogsmeade with him, right? Did Chikara feel the same? Why was it that he had been bothered by the attention at first, anyways? Was it because the staring was super creepy, and he just wanted it to stop, or was it that the staring made him all too aware of the masculine beauty that made the Gryffindor? Chikara was blushing at the thought, did he fancy Tanaka Ryuunosuke, of all people? Apparently, he did, if he was having such a range of introspection about this entire situation.

“That’s a stupid solution to his problem. I thought he was a Gryffindor, aren’t they supposed to be reckless and fearless?” Akaashi snorted at Chikara’s statement and question, as if nonverbally agreeing. Before the Ravenclaw lost his nerve, he was standing from their study table and making his way over to where Tanaka was sitting with two other Gryffindors. 

“If you’re going to continue to stare at me all day, we won’t get anywhere. I will go to Hogsmeade with you.” Chikara could tell he was going to regret being so direct later, but at the moment, with the blush that spread on the Gryffindor’s face, it was totally worth it. He stammered a bit, before the Gryffindors sitting with him started laughing hysterically.

“Ryuu! You just got roasted by your crush!” That was one of the Gryffindors, Chikara thought his name was Nishinoya, while the other fifth year Gryffindor, Koganegawa, continued to laugh.

“Oi, oi! It’s not my fault that you and your friends are intimidating...” His voice got quieter and quieter as he spoke, making Chikara feel a bit bad for calling him out on it.

Chikara decided to get on with it though, “Well, I’m cutting out the middle man, so you don’t have to be scared to approach us in the future. We can go over details for Hogsmeade during dinner, see you then.”

He then walked back over to his study table, where Futakuchi was snickering quietly and Akaashi was sitting looking very entertained. An outside observer wouldn’t be able to tell that Akaashi was enjoying himself though, it was the subtly of the way he was sitting and the lack of a pinched expression the boy usually wore outside of the Slytherin common room or away from prying eyes. It was a huge difference in mannerisms depending on the company Slytherins were in, oftentimes seeming like completely different people when they had their ‘Slytherin Masks’ on versus their relaxed personas. It was one of the reasons that Chikara would have made a horrible Slytherin, he wore his emotions very plainly, not on his sleeves like some Gryffindors did, but he did not conceal them from other people just because they were not close to him, as opposed to his Slytherin friends, who viewed most of the world as a strict give-and-take system.

At this point, Chikara was just lucky that his friends accepted him, and that he wasn’t too simple-minded to only want friends from his own house. He didn’t really understand house rivalries, they were a lot of work to maintain, in any case.

“That went well, do you think so?” Chikara couldn’t completely contain his smugness from his own actions, it was very unlike him to just walk up to someone and agree to plans that hadn’t even been made to him. It was probably the culmination of the staring and the complete lack of confidence to speak with someone just because they were surrounded by ‘beautiful people’. In any case, now Chikara had to come up with plans for what he and Tanaka were going to be doing while they were in Hogsmeade, as if his upcoming Arithmancy test wasn’t going to be difficult enough. But he was Ravenclaw, and if anything, he welcomed the challenge.


End file.
